


Typfrage

by fanpersoningfox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Coming Out, Episode Related, Episode: Grabenkämpfe, F/M, M/M, Sebastian ist Verheiratet, Tatort Stuttgart, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ich kann doch nicht der einzige sein der die sexual tension gesehen hat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox
Summary: Sebastian hat mit Clemens Doll damals nicht nur Englisch gelernt.Ansonsten das, was in den Tags steht. Die Fic spielt während bzw unmittelbar nach "Grabenkämpfe" und zum Verständnis ist es sehr hilfreich, die Folge zu kennen.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz & Thorsten Lannert, Sebastian Bootz/Clemens Doll, Sebastian Bootz/Julia Bootz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	Typfrage

**Author's Note:**

> Zwischen Sebastian und Doll hat es fast so sehr gefunkt wie zwischen Thorsten und De Man seinerzeit und eigentlich wollte ich den pwp schreiben, den diese Episode verdient, aber dann hab ich es nicht geschafft, Sebastian Julia betrügen zu lassen, wenn ich auch nur den Hauch einer konsequenten Charakterisierung aufrecht erhalten wollte, also ist das hier bei rum gekommen.  
> Und die Welt braucht immer mehr Coming Out Szenen, die nicht unmittelbar in eine Liebesbeziehung münden.

Sebastian ist gerade dabei, sich zu verabschieden, als Clemens fragt:

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor? Wir könnten was trinken gehen, der guten alten Zeiten wegen.“

Sebastian hält inne. Clemens beobachtet ihn, den Kopf ein wenig schräg gelegt, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt. Da liegt etwas Berechnendes in seinem Blick. Sebastian zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Der guten alten Zeiten wegen?“

„Mhm-hm.“

Der Anflug eines suggestiven Grinsens liegt auf Clemens‘ Lippen. Ohne Sebastian aus den Augen zu lassen leert er sein Glas, legt dabei den Kopf in den Nacken. Sebastians Augen bleiben ganz von selbst an der Bewegung seiner Kehle hängen, bis er sich zusammenreißt und weg sieht. Clemens lässt das Glas sinken und Sebastian weiß, dass er seinen Blick gesehen hat. Und dass er weiß, dass Sebastian das weiß.

Also hat Sebastian sich das nicht eingebildet, dass Clemens ihn während ihres Gesprächs über Rühle regelrecht mit den Augen ausgezogen hat.

Er denkt zurück an diesen einen ersten Nachmittag, vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren, als sie hätten Englisch lernen sollen und Clemens vorschlug, stattdessen küssen zu üben. Er denkt zurück an die darauf folgenden Nachmittage, als sie eigentlich schon küssen konnten. An das aufregende Gefühl fremder Hände auf seiner Haut, auch wenn oder gerade weil sie die eines anderen Jungen waren. An den Geschmack von Clemens‘ Lippen und von seinen…

Sebastian sieht zur Seite.

„Ich bin verheiratet.“

Seine Stimme klingt nicht so fest, wie er das will. Um Clemens‘ Mundwinkel zuckt es.

„Da kann ich natürlich nichts zu sagen.“

Der Tonfall irgendwo zwischen spöttisch und herausfordernd, unbeeindruckt, ganz genauso wie damals mit sechzehn. _‚Wenn dich ein Blowjob schwul macht, ist das dein Problem.‘_

Ganz langsam lässt er seinen Blick über Sebastians Körper wandern. Von dem entblößten Stück Haut an seiner Kehle, wo die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes offen stehen, über seine Schultern, seine Taille, bis runter zu seinen Beinen. Sebastian wird warm.

Ohne hinzusehen stellt Clemens das Glas auf dem Schreibtisch neben ihnen ab. Er macht einen Schritt auf Sebastian zu und diesmal ist Clemens derjenige, der zusehen kann, wie sich Sebastians Kehle bewegt, als er schluckt.

„Clemens.“

Sebastians Ton ist warnend, aber seine Stimme ist rau. Clemens kommt noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ja?“

Und Sebastian kann es sich vorstellen. Er kann sich vorstellen, wie Clemens gleich den letzten halben Meter zwischen ihnen überbrückt, sein Gesicht fasst und ihn küsst. Wie er seine Zunge in Sebastians Mund gleiten und seine Hände über seinen Körper wandern lässt. Wie er ihn mit dem Rücken gegen den Aktenschrank hinter ihm drängt, wie er ein Bein zwischen Sebastians schiebt und seinen Arsch packt.   
Wie früher, aber jetzt wüssten sie, was sie tun. Sebastian würde den Kuss genauso hungrig erwidern und obwohl er immer noch ein gutes Stück kleiner ist als Clemens könnte er problemlos den Spieß herumdrehen und ihn festhalten und ausziehen und zum Stöhnen bringen.  
Er könnte. Es wäre so einfach und er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, der Gedanke reize ihn nicht.

Aber er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin verheiratet. Und das soll auch so bleiben.“

Clemens zuckt die Schultern.

„Na dann. Aber das mit der Wohnung kläre ich trotzdem für dich; das ist ja kein Problem.“

***

„Wir könnten noch ein Bier trinken gehen. Hast du Lust?“

Thorsten sieht ihn über das Autodach hinweg an. Sebastian zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Der guten alten Zeiten willen?“

„Was?“

Thorsten ist verwirrt, natürlich. Sebastian grinst in sich hinein, winkt aber ab. Das ist nichts, das er zwischen Autotür und Angel erklären will.

„Nicht so wichtig. Gern, lass mich nur kurz Julia Bescheid sagen.“

Wenig später sitzen sie nebeneinander an der Bar einer Kneipe, jeder mit einem Bier vor sich.

„Und?“ Sebastian kann es einfach nicht lassen. „Was ist dein Typ?“

Er fängt Thorstens skeptischen Blick auf und grinst schelmisch. Thorsten schnaubt.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gern.“

Sebastians Grinsen wird breiter, aber in seinem Magen zieht sich etwas zusammen, das sich nicht richtig einordnen lässt.

„Schon.“

Er denkt zurück an Siebert, wie offensiv er Thorsten angeflirtet hat und die seltsame Mischung aus Belustigung und Skepsis, die das bei ihm selbst ausgelöst hat. Belustigung, seinen wohl straighten Kollegen mit schwulen Avancen konfrontiert zu sehen, und Skepsis… weil sein kriminalistisches Bauchgefühl ihn von Anfang an hat warnen wollen. Oder weil er sich Torsten tatsächlich nicht mit jemandem wie Siebert vorstellen kann. Jedenfalls fokussiert er sich lieber auf den belustigenden Aspekt der Sache.

Er stupst Thorsten mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Also? War er dir zu alt? Nicht blond genug? Zu männlich?“

Thorsten, der ihn gerade wieder angesehen hat, verdreht die Augen.

„Was ist denn dein Typ?“

„Meine Frau.“

„Siehst du, das habe ich bis vor vier Jahren auch immer gesagt.“

Für eine Weile herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen.

Sebastians Gedanken schweifen von Thorstens verstorbener Frau, Lona, Siebert und der Frage nach Thorstens Typ über die jetzt abgeschlossenen Ermittlungen zu Clemens und dem Gespräch, das sie vor ein paar Tagen hatten. Und zu dem kleinen Detail über sich, von dem Thorsten nichts weiß, das er selbst schon fast vollkommen verdrängt hatte, und das Clemens mit seinem kalkulierten Grinsen und seiner indiskreten Einladung wieder wachgerüttelt hat.

Ohne den Blick von dem sich langsam auflösenden Bierschaum zu nehmen, platzt er heraus:

„Ich muss dir was sagen.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Thorsten aufschaut.

„Und was?“

„Ich stehe auf Männer.“

„Okay.“

Thorsten trinkt seelenruhig einen langen Schluck Bier. Sebastian starrt ihn an. Er ist sich sicher, dass Thorsten merkt, dass er ihn anstarrt, aber er tut so, als merke er es nicht.

„Okay?“

„Ja, okay.“ Thorsten dreht den Kopf und erwidert Sebastians Blick. „Oder sollte ich noch irgendwas dazu sagen? ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch‘? ‚Ich auch‘? ‚Und was sagt deine Frau dazu?‘?“

Thorstens Tonfall ist derselbe wie immer, unbeeindruckt und ein wenig neckend und Sebastian fällt ein unglaublicher Stein vom Herzen. Seine Mundwinkel biegen sich ganz von selbst nach oben. Er schaut zurück in sein Glas und nimmt ebenfalls noch einen Schluck.

„Nein. Nein, das passt schon so. Und nur um das zu klären, Julia sagt gar nichts dazu, weil es ihr egal sein kann. Es ändert ja nichts daran, dass ich auch auf Frauen stehe, und insbesondere nicht daran, dass ich sie liebe.“

„Weiß sie es?“

„Mhmm. Wir haben da mal drüber gesprochen, bevor ich ihr den Antrag gemacht habe.“

Sebastian trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Thorsten nickt langsam.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du mir das gerade jetzt erzählst?“

„Nein.“ Die Antwort kam zu schnell. Sebastian verzieht das Gesicht. „Doch, schon. Clemens Doll –“

„Der Anwalt vom Rühle?“

„Ja, genau. Wir sind ja zusammen zur Schule gegangen und es gab da eine Zeit, wo wir… Dinge ausprobiert haben. Ich hatte es selbst schon fast komplett verdrängt, wie gesagt, ich bin glücklich verheiratet, aber… naja, ihn wiederzusehen hat mich dran erinnert. Und ich dachte, ich erzähl ‘s dir, immerhin bist du mein bester Freund.“

Thorsten lächelt ein wenig bei diesen letzten Worten, aber dann runzelt er die Stirn.

„Moment, du hast mal mit dem…?“

Er macht eine vage Handgeste und Sebastian verdreht die Augen und schaut zur Seite, bevor er doch in die Konfrontation geht.

„Ja. Hast du ein Problem damit?“

„Nein, gar nicht, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass _der dein_ Typ ist.“

Mit einem vielsagenden Blick leert Thorsten sein Bier und Sebastian braucht nur einen Augenblick, um sich zu fangen und zu ihrem üblichen Umgangston zurückzukehren. Er zwinkert Thorsten zu.

„Tja. Es kann ja nicht jeder auf Yogalehrer stehen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Tatort-Fandom,  
> schön, ein Teil von dir zu sein.
> 
> Kudos, Kommentare und virtuelle Kekse werden appreciatet.
> 
> Schreit mit mir auf tumblr: @fanpersoningfox


End file.
